


Once Upon A Late Delivery

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, handjobs, seme!Noiz, there is a plot sorta, uke!Noiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was walking home from a late delivery, when he just so happened to run into Virus and Trip, Where he met Noiz. </p><p>Noiz was in no condition to go home by himself...so Aoba decided to take him to his house for the night...to keep him safe..... </p><p>But things escalate more for Aoba and Noiz than either of them expected. Aoba loses control. </p><p>AOBA X NOIZ (a hint of Virus x Trip x Noiz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Wattpad. (@DRAMAtical_Panda)

Aoba was heading home from a late delivery. The new moon rose high in the starry night sky. Too bad the city's light polluted the scene, or else Aoba would have slowed down to star gaze.  
Ren's head popped out of the duffel bag at his owner's side. "Aoba, why are you in such a rush? It's a beautiful night."

Aoba petted the Japanese Spitz, who snuggled back into the bag and closed his eyes. "I don't want Grams to worry." Aoba replied. He would be devastated if something terrible were to happen to his grandmother while he was away.  
The duo rounded the corner, taking a shortcut through a narrow ally. Voices broke the unusual  silence of the traffic and gravel shuffled beneath multiple sets of feet.

"Say, Virus, What should we do with this naughty boy?" One guy said, a seductive purr in his tone.

A similar-looking man responded, groping the younger boy, who was pushed up against the wall, hands pinned behind him. His face was squished against the wall, so Aoba didn't get a good look.

"Come on, Trip. Lets just take the brat home and decide there" Virus replied, "Or we can have him strip down and get fucked right here, right now."

Aoba inched closer, and got a good look at the two older men. They both were rather attractive. Hands roamed the younger guys' body, causing him to visibly shudder.

"How come you're not fighting back, Noiz?" Virus grinned.

"I'm too tired. Just leave me the fuck alone, Or I'll kill you in my damn sleep." Noiz said through clenched teeth.

Trip chuckled, caressing his back and shoulders, "No, you just want to be our little cum slut, so you're being submissive" He purred, the words practically dripping off his lips like silk. He sure had a way with words.  
Noiz growled, and the others tightened their grip on him. Virus bit his lip and reached around Noiz's waist.

Aoba moved closer to the scene of the conversation, and got a good look at the victim. He wore green and navy, plenty of matching accessories, his knitted hat laying of the ground- knocked off during a fight. HIs eyes were a striking green and his strawberry-blond hair was messy. Piercings covered his face, and from what he could see, he had abs, and his v-line and navel was symmetrically pierced as well, he was tall and slender, pale, skinned, and a bored expression plastered on his face.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Aoba watched as Virus and Trip unbuttoned his pants, causing them to sag a bit, and Noiz struggled against them. But honestly, being exhausted and outnumbered is never a good combination.

Noiz broke free from their grasp and turned around and punched Trip in the face, who punched right back, as Virus kicked him in the groin. "Now, now, no need to be feisty....unless you like playing dirty. Then the four of us will happily oblige." Virus and Trip's Allmates emerged, a lion and a snake. getting closer to the trio.

Noiz was then pinned against the wall, his face unfazed.

Whoa!  Aoba thought. That guy wasn't even fazed by the strike! It had to have stung! Any other guy would have crumbled and doubled over in pain being kicked there! He didn't even flinch!

"I've gotta help this guy." Aoba decided out loud, setting his bag down. "Wait here, Ren"

Virus and Trip heard Aoba and turned to face him, keeping their hands on Noiz. "Who's this jewel?" Trip asked, walking toward Aoba.

Virus followed Trip, dragging Noiz by the hair like a rag doll. Again, the guy didn't even twitch.

"Damn. What do you think? Can we keep him?"

Trip grinned. "I'd fuck both of their brains out in a heartbeat."

Aoba was offended, and his face heated up with embarrassment. To be honest, and felt guilty, like he was watching something he wasn't supposed to.  
"I'm Aoba. And I suggest you let him go, or I'll start fucking shit up." He ordered, his consciousness ping ponging between using Scrap or not.  
Control your power.

"Ooooh. I'm so scared." Trip taunted, ready to pounce. The Lion growled, and the snake hissed. Virus rolled his eyes and held his palm out to the others, motioning them to stop.

 

"Fine. Get out of our territory. And stay out." Virus sighed. "Unless you want to get fucked."

Trip pulled out a syringe from his jacket pocket and handed it to Virus "Give this to him. Then we'll go."

Virus pulled their prey's head back by the hair, exposing his neck. He leaned in and licked the shell of his ear. "Next time, sexy." he whispered, then, raising the needle, he stabbed it into his neck. The clear liquid seeped through Noiz's body, causing his pupils to dilate, and his skin to tingle.

Virus took the needle out, and a drop of blood dripped from the puncture. Virus didn't hesitate to seductively lick the blood, then threw Noiz to the ground. He stood up, tossing the unsterile needle in the nearest t dumpster, he strutted away with Trip. They looked back and waved, then disappeared in the shadows of the buildings bordering the long ally.

Aoba rushed to the blond's side, and lifted him in his arms. He felt his heart race. Noiz was panting, with his eyes clouding over.

Jesus christ whatever sex drug this is, it's strong. Aoba was shocked. Who else did Virus and Trip do this to? How many others did they get away with?

Disgusting man whores. Aoba thought. There are too many of them around here.

"My name is  Aoba" Aoba introduced himself,  not sure what to say.

"Noiz." The other replied, wrapping his arms around Aoba's neck, clinging on to him like his life depended on it.

Aoba was about to ask Noiz if he was okay, but it was obvious that he wasn't. "I'm taking you to my house, to take care of you." He soothed, brushing his hair with his fingers and picking up his bag with Ren chilling out inside, and Noiz's hat.

Noiz nodded and rested his head against Aoba's collarbone, causing Aoba's heart to flutter. He lifted Noiz up and carried him bridal style and headed home.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Noiz fell asleep in Aoba's arms by the time they got home. Tae was snoozing in her bedroom, so Aoba tip toed to his own quarters, taking care not to wake anybody up.

The light flicked on and Aoba put the bag down and Ren stretched out his legs. Aoba laid Noiz on his bed as if he was a delicate piece of glass that would shatter at any moment. He sure had a soft spot for this kid.

Ren noticed this and was about to speak when Aoba put his finger to his lips, motioning him not to make any noise that could wake him up,  knowing the Allmate couldn't whisper.

"What am I going to do with you..." Aoba said under his breath, watching Noiz's chest rise and fall. He was exhausted. It was late, and the quietness of the house and the dimness of the light was relaxing, It was way past his bedtime.

_What happened in that ally? What went on before I got there? What if I decided not to take a shortcut? What would have happened to Noiz?_

He knew that he would be in bed by know if it weren't for the run in with Virus and Trip, harassing Noiz.

Speaking of sleeping....Noiz's soft snores was kind of contagious. Now that he thought of it, even _he_ was exhausted. He needed to catch some z's or else he would have one hell of a morning. There is no room to wake up tired. Grams needs help with the house...

_But Noiz is sleeping in my bed....._

_......._

_I think I could fit on the bed without waking him up..._ Aoba thought.

So, he removed his jacket, shirt and coil, and set them aside, with his headphones. He then climbed over Noiz as carefully as possible, and turned his back to him. Curled up and facing the wall, he thought he got away with it, without waking up Noiz. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier...

.....Then he heard rustling next to him.

Noiz  rolled over on his other side and let out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms around Aoba.

Aoba froze. "Noiz?"

"Don't mind me. Go to sleep."  Noiz reassured, his voice cracking. Aoba felt his warm breath against his neck as Noiz cuddled up closer to him.

Aoba went along with it. As time passed, he was laying there, still awake, with Noiz's arms still around him and his face burrowed into his shoulder. He could sleep like this forever.

All of a sudden, he felt Noiz's arms tighten around him and he brought his lips to his nape. Small mewls came from his throat, His movements were a bit clumsy, but they were too precise for someone to be doing in there sleep, right?

"Noiz?" Aoba called out quietly, and he got a groggy, indecipherable response. And not only that, but calling out his name seemed to turn him on even more in whatever wet dream he was having.

_Holy shit he is doing this in his sleep!?_

Aoba knew he should wake him up, but his kisses felt soooo good. The tiny, barely-noticeable-but definitely-there moans against his skin felt hot, and the heavy breaths made him want to kiss those tasty-looking lips that were moving expertly against his neck.

Noiz's body was agains Aoba's and he held back a chuckle.

_So now I'm being spooned. Great. I need to wake him up before this gets out of hand..._

Too late. Because Aoba couldn't bring himself to disturb the younger guy. The way he looked when he slept was so cute, he could watch him sleep all night. He looked so much at peace earlier....

Aoba imagined how he looked right now behind him, and what Noiz could possibly be dreaming about....

His train of thought was crushed when he felt a bulge against his lower backside.

.....

Aoba knew what it was instantly.

It was time to wake up Mister Sleepin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad :) @seeingcrimson21


	3. Things Start To Happen...

"Noiz" Aoba nudged the blond, who was starting to dry hump the bed. "Noiz. Wake up."

Noiz let out an adorable moan that got Aoba more excited than he would admit. "Noiz... _pleeeease_ "

With a jerk, Noiz woke up and stared at Aoba in the dark. He saw the shit-eating grin on Aoba's face, and after a few moments of thinking and getting his sense of things, he felt a heat in his lower regions, eyes clouding over once again.

"Shit"

"Yeah, you were-" Aoba started to explain, but was pulled in by his arm rather aggressively toward Noiz. Without hesitation, Noiz kissed Aoba, and wrapped his arms around him.

Aoba tried to break away from him, but his grip just tightened. "Wait! Noi-"

"Its not good to let someone sleep in their clothes you know." Noiz mumbled in his ear.

He was then pushed to his back, and pinned down. Noiz left a couple love bites on his neck and then backed away. With his grip still on Aoba's wrists, he stared at Aoba. Hypnotized, he stared for a second too long, causing Aoba to question what he was thinking.

"Noiz? Are you okay?" Aoba tried to act calm, but he was trembling with the uncertainty of the situation. He was confused as to whether or not he was getting turned on by this, or freaked out.

"You are.... breath taking." Noiz whispered under his breath. He gently took his hands away from Aoba's wrists and held his breath, expecting him to bolt. But surprisingly, he stayed put, looking up at

Noiz with his bright eyes. The computer screen lit up his face and naked upper body. and red bruises started to show in inconspicuous spots. He was so vulnerable. Even more than Noiz was.

"....."

"Your hair hides the hickeys very well." He muttered as he sat up to casually take off his clothes.

Aoba jerked back, embarrassed by the man stripping right over him. He tried to pry his eyes away from his body, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

_Holy fuck he is stunning!_ Aoba thought. His mind wandered to certain scenarios that played out like a movie. His fantasies turned him on even more.

_No.  Im not taking advantage of him, just because there is aphrodisiac in his  system._

"Did I say something wrong?" Noiz said, and saw Aoba's gaze flick from his body, to his face. His lips were parted and his hair messy. His pants were sagging and unbuttoned, and his belt was unfastened and out of the front loop. Silver metal balls were scattered over his body, and toned muscles caused Aoba to shiver.

_No. This is wrong. He... isn't himself._

Aoba shook his head and brought himself back to the moment. Taking a moment to recall what Noiz said, he responded. "Noiz. This is going too fa-"

Again, Noiz interrupted him by smashing his lips into his, and Aoba clenched them shut. The blonde prodded his tongue against Aoba's lips. But the bluenette  held them tightly shut.

_Stop him!_

"Mmmh." Aoba refused to let him into his mouth, pushing him away.

"Noiz!!" Aoba opened his mouth and scolded him, but right as his lips parted, Noiz had his tongue inside his mouth, tracing ever nook and cranny.

_Please no. God no._

Aoba's cock twitched.

_This is wrong._

Aoba's mind was racing faster than his heart. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of him...

But he couldn't stop kissing him. Every flick of Noiz's tongue, every nibble of his lip, was intoxicatingly delicious.

_Shit shit SHIT!_

"Noiz! I don't think you are in the right--"

Noiz grabbed Aoba's wrists and held them above his head. "No. I'm going to fuck you into another dimension." He palmed the older man's crotch, causing Aoba's spine to shiver with  arousal.

"No, your not."

"You going to wish you hadn't done that." Noiz purred. He then separated Aoba's knees and settled in between his thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad: @seeingcrimson21


	4. Seniority Rules

Noiz eagerly dragged his tongue down Aoba's body.

Aoba began boiling over with anger and fear, trying to calm down his overwhelmed nerves.

_This fucking brat!!!_

"Noiz! Stop!" Aoba tried to make his voice sound firm, but all that he could muster was a small mewl, which spurred Noiz on even more.

_\--Show          him          who's        in      charge . ---_

Aoba's head began to throb, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Who said that? Did I just....._

_\---Its         your         house.      Your     body.     You're       the       boss.       Take      charge. ---_

Aoba's head ached as he debated with his other self.

_\---Just        look       at       him.      How    pathetic. ----_

_Shut up!!! Shut up!!_

\---- _Look       how      irresistible       he    is.       You        know       you        want   him.      Your       head       is     spinning     in        circles.        It's     an      easy      choice.  -----_

The pain in his head was excruciating.  His dick was painfully hard, as Noiz's lips touched every inch of his overheating body. The saliva left behind felt chilled against his hypersensitive skin. His hands were trembling.

\---Y _our       body         is       begging      for        it,        Yet           you        keep   resisting.       He      lusts        for     you.....    How        sad        it        must       be       to       deny         your         own      self        and        not          be       able     to         satisfy     the         desire       you       both        have       for       each        other...   ---_  


Suddenly, any clothes he had left were yanked off, leaving the two completely exposed. Noiz tossed the offending articles aside, and continued his foreplay.   


_\----Somebody.       Is.       Gonna.    Get.     Fucked.         Somebody.        Is.      Gonna.       Get.         Fucked.----_  

Aoba cringed as the other Aoba taunted him in a sing song voice. He felt Noiz position himself over his body, ready to enter.

_\----Sleazy.        Aoba.         are         you      getting        Nervous?         Scared        of     your         own         slutty       desires?   He's     massive.....---_

_SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!_

Aoba was flustered as he tried to wiggle free from Noiz. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with him, it was just...this wasn't right. Noiz is influenced by an aphrodisiac...

But still...

_\---Pitiful.    Its        easy.       Just     Screw        the      damn       tease!       The        desperate       little         bitch     led         Virus       and       Trip         on,      and        now       you.       Teach       this        dirty      boy      a     lesson. ---_

_FUCK!_

Aoba snapped, pushing the blond off if him and pinned him down.

Noiz let out a gasp, and Aoba wasted no time, groping the younger male's body. Without any hesitation, he took aim, and slammed into Noiz's ill-prepared ass.

A loud moan resounded, as Aoba drew his hips almost all the way back, and snapped forward, sending waves of painful pleasure through the blonde.

"Haaa..." Noiz shamelessly moaned out, grabbing onto Aoba's arms, digging his nails into his skin, enough to draw up blood. 

"I"m going to fucking wreck you" Aoba suddenly had the urge to do just that. All reasoning was gone as he plowed into Noiz. Every thrust gaining a hot gasp from the other's mouth, lips bloodied from biting too hard.

Aoba took control of Noiz's mouth and his tongue invaded it, as the two muscles tangled sloppily around each other. Fucking Noiz with relentless vigor, he tugged on his strawberry blonde hair, pulling his head back and maliciously clamping his jaw down in Noiz's neck.

"Ah--...ngh" Noiz whimpered at Aoba's aggression. He felt Aoba so deep inside he wanted to scream. He didn't know he was feeling pain or pleasure, but the heated throb of his body and the sweet moans escaping sultry lips only proved to Aoba that he was railing into him exceptionally well.

Whatever it was, it was _great._

Aoba's hands wrapped around the German's throat, as he grunted when Noiz met his thrusts. Taking one hand away from the neck that was red with finger impressions, he took a firm hold on Noiz's dripping cock and pumped it as hard as he could.

"Aah!!! Ah!! Ao----fuck!" Noiz writhed under the bluenette as he reached his climax. Lewd noises filled the room as the smell of testosterone attacked their senses.

Aoba kept his pace, spurred on by the sight of Noiz's perfect body split wide by his cock.

"Cu-----i-m c-----" Noiz voice was hoarse, as his erotic expression pinched. A cry of pleasure echoed against the walls, as ribbons of white splattered all over the front of the two men's bodies and Aoba's drenched hand.

Aoba let out an animalistic groan, as he pushed into Noiz, dragging his waist closer to his, and releasing inside the panting blonde.

Slowing down to a stop, Aoba pulled out, watching Noiz's face as he did so. The face he saw, looked spent.

Aoba swayed as his vision blurred. He came back to his senses, teaRs welling in his eyes.

_No._

_You fucking idiot._

Aoba's fingers went to touch Noiz's face, and his heart shattered when Noiz flinched away.

"No more. I'm tired.

Before collapsing, one thing made it past Aoba's lips.

"Sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad! @seeingcrimson21


	5. Waking Up Next To You

At some point, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ren was curled up at their feet, snoozing soundly, when Aoba accidentally kicked him, causing his eyes to open.

"Aoba?" He called out in his usual low voice, climbing up onto him. His tiny paws and warmth made Aoba smile. He enjoyed waking up this way. Even though it was early, Ren would greet him first thing, and cuddle up to him. It was a comforting reminder that his Allmate was healthy and happy.

"Good morning." Aoba buried his face into the dark blue fur, finding warmth in this. Rolling over, he let out a surprised gasp when he bumped into a sleeping mass in his bed. Startled, he sat up in a breath. The man under the covers was snoring slightly, despite being on his side. Aoba folded over the comforter and analyzed the man.

His blonde hair was a mess. Strands going this way and that, piercings spotted with dried sweat. Aoba smiled. He was an awfully cute sleeper. His snores were soft, not loud and obnoxious, his cheek smushed into the bed. His eyes were closed, and Aoba found himself wanting Noiz to open them. The eyes that easily captured him and managed to make him forget how to breathe.

Then he remembered.

Aoba groaned and threw himself back down on the bed. He really lost control last night. A heaviness weighed down his heart, as he rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. Questions filled his head. Was it rape? Noiz seemed to like it, but was that just his imagination? Maybe his sadistic side interpreted screams of pain into screams of pleasure.

This was not the way he pictured his first time would go.

"Noiz..?" Aoba said in a shaky whisper. Unknown fear of what would happen once the teen woke up shook him out of his groggy mood, his mind swimming in what ifs and possible scenerios that could play out in the next moment. Aoba wasn't sure if this was just an aftershock of the mind void where Sly took over his body, making him do something he would have never even thought of doing.

The younger man groaned as his eyes heavily opened. At first he was disoriented, unsure where he was. Then he saw the blue-haired man next to him, stripped naked with a concerned look on his face.

"Good morning." Noiz whispered, sitting up. He Leaned forward and captured Aoba's lips. Despite being startled by the unexpected gesture, and the guilt of him possibly raping Noiz kept bearing down on his shoulder.

He tried to pull away, but Noiz just held on, deepening the kiss. His tense muscles relaxing when Noiz massaged his shoulders.

"Mmnf-"

Noiz let out a small groan, as be felt Aoba up, his bony fingers tracing the body of the man who he'd just met the previous night.

"H-how are you feeling?" Aoba asked, breaking from the kiss.

Noiz tried capturing his lips again, but the bluenette turned his head. "How are you feeling?" He repeated.

The blonde crossed his arms and looked at Aoba like a toddler giving a parent a lecture about parenting. "Fine. Why are you so concerned?"

"Do you not remember-"

"Of course I remember. Yes. I know I was drugged by those stupid Morphine fuckers."

Aoba blinked. Did you have your consciousness when injected with a aphrodisiac? He wouldn't know.

"And yes. You fucked me. Fucked me pretty good too. My hips hurt like a bitch." Noiz yawned.

"I didn't think you felt pain." Aoba mentioned, which earned a questioning look from the other man.

"I could get punched, kicked , or stabbed. I don't feel pain."

That makes sense. That's why he wasn't fazed when he was pummeled by Virus and Trip. But didn't he just say his hips hurt? Im so confused right now.

"I thought you're hips hurt."

Noiz laughed through his nose. "Maybe hurt was the wrong word. They're....sore.

Suddenly, Tae's voice broke their conversation. Her thunderous voice seemingly rattled the very foundation of their house.

"AOBA! THAT FRIEND OF YOURS IS HERE!"

Friend of mine-oh. Koujaku.

Before he could respond, his bedroom door opened. The man in a red kimono stepped in, ready to greet his friend. He was stopped short when he saw a dreadfully familiar man in the same bed as Aoba.

"What the hell is this brat doing here?"


End file.
